Living in a Dream
by TrulyFrighteninLilMonsterAlice
Summary: What would happen to Alice if she lived in an Insane Asylum and was told that her vampire life never happened? She doesn't believe it and won't believe it. This is my first actual Twilight fanfic on my own. AxJ Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, the characters of Twilight or anything to do with Twilight...besides this plot. I don't even own the title which is bloodredeclipse's THANKS!!!!**

**I hope you like this story I was sitting in class and was like...ummm, let's write a Twilight fanfic dealing with Alice. Please R&R and if you give me 10 reviews I'll post the second chapter! Thanks! -----Alice**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The screams echoed off the walls of my hospital room. I tried to ignore them by placing a pillow over my head. Constant screams of pain and anguish to tell those people outside these walls they were still alive, and yet I feel alive as ever laying hear not saying a word. I never screamed once trying to keep myself from believing the world I had known was not real. That I was, in fact, a vampire and the Cullen family was real. My love, Jasper, still came to visit me but it always pained him to hear me talk about a life he thought had never existed. Our life where I could see the future and he could control emotions. Every visit ended with me being dragged away and him standing there shaking his head holding back tears trying to be strong for my sake.

I wish I knew why everyone thought I was a lunatic. Carlisle is my doctor here even though he says his name is Dominic. My name is Alice Hale and I have been in St. Hayworth's Insane Asylum for four years.

"Alice, it's time to take your medication." A small nurse a little taller than me said. I sat up seeing it was getting dark through my barred up window.

"What is it tonight?" I asked slightly irritated from the many sounds keeping me from my dreams. My dreams were always pleasant and I hated when I woke up just to see that I was still locked up.

"Just something to help you sleep." Her chocolate brown eyes watched each move I made to be sure I put the medicine in my mouth. "Open up" she was checking to see if I had actually taken it. I lifted my pale pink tongue. "Good girl" she muttered going to walk out.

"Grace" I whispered. Her name was Grace though I knew it was Bella, Edward's Bella, his one true love of the long existence we had shared. She turned around her eyes filled concern.

"Yes, Alice." She moved back toward me taking a place beside me on the bed.

"How is Victor?" She smiled her cheeks flushing. I faked a smile seeing my reflection in her round eyes. My jet black hair was disheveled and reached to my shoulders and my cloudy gray eyes had purplish circles underneath them. My looks caused me to giggle; I really looked like a vampire.

"Alice?" Grace put a hand on my shoulder. "May I ask you how you ended up in this…place?"

Her pale skin was lighter than mine surprisingly. "Well, it started when my brother and his wife were murdered." I had never told this to anyone not even Carlisle, and I took a deep breathe to calm myself.

"I know about your brother torn limb from limb by a wild animal the same with your sister-in-law" she interrupted me. Grace looked at me with tearful eyes.

"Yes…by a wild animal that's the way it happened." I took her hand in mine. "That's what they want you to believe…but that's not how it happened. My brother's not dead; he can never die and neither can I." My eyes shimmered with wild excitement I saw in Grace's eyes.

The fear consumed her I could see it. It always happened when I started talking about my real life. "Alice…don't start this. You need to get sleep." I watched her as she got up and practically ran from the room.

I stumbled over to the door knowing it wouldn't be long before I fell asleep. "I'm not here! It's all a dream!" I screamed this banging against the door until my hands were raw and red and beginning to bleed. I finally sank to my knees. "I will live forever!" Tears stung the corners of my eyes. I wasn't suppose to cry I was dead nothing left to cry out. "I'm not crazy…I can…I will…" Everything went black as I fell into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My dreams were my haven in this psychotic life I was apart of. Edward and Bella stood with Carlisle and Esme waiting for me in the meadow, our meadow. Jasper smiled at me in the loving way he always use to while standing alone. Holding out his hand, he beckoned to me silently.

I seem to float as I walked towards them having grace that I couldn't remember having for the longest time. "Jasper?" was all I could get out over the lump in my throat. I didn't know what to say to my family that I hadn't seen in what seemed like centuries.

"It's okay" he whispered so low only I could hear him. "We're all here, love, everything is going to be alright." He turned to the forest hidden in shadow. I heard rustling in the brush and stiffened not knowing what to expect. Emmet and Rosalie strolled out from the greenery glittering in the sunlight.

"Emmet?" I ran to hug him wanting to just hold him tightly in my arms. "I knew you weren't dead." He laughed heartily which was a sweet melody to my laughter deprived ears.

"Well, I'm dead in a sense." He ruffled my hair playfully. I giggled glad I had my family back.

Everyone's laughter echoed off the trees. "Oh, Emmet, I've missed you so much. Please don't ever leave me again." Rosalie just stood there watching us looking like a granite statue.

Bella laid in the grass lounging in the sun. All of the vampires shone in the sun looking like we were made of diamonds. "So what are we going to do while we're here?" Edward sat next to her propping himself up with his elbows.

"I don't know, Bella, what would you like to do?" I had already seen in a vision that she was going to pick hide-n-seek and that I was going to have to find everyone.

"Hide-n-seek" she replied with a bright smile. "Alice, we've voted and you're it!" Getting up, they all disappeared into the forest in blurs. Edward was carrying Bella bridal style so she wouldn't slow him down.

Closing my eyes, I counted to ten in a millisecond. "Ready or not here I come" I whispered knowing they would still hear me with their sensitive vampire hearing. The forest was large and everyone was hiding their scents, but it would still be quite easy to find the family when we had our boundaries thanks to the dogs.

Blurs ran past me as I made my way into the forest going slow at first trying to remember the area. Then everything went silent and everyone stopped moving. No one was around me, and I was starting to get frightened. My visions stopped giving me black emptiness in my mind. "Edward? Rosalie?" If I had been human, I would have been holding my breath. No one answered my calls. A muffled scream filled the air around me echoing in my mind. "Bella" I uttered under my breath.

I took off towards the source of the sound gasping at what I saw. Emmet and Rosalie's mangled bodies littering the ground of the meadow. Shaking my head, I looked at Edward who had crimson eyes and was feeding on Bella.

"No, Edward, stop!" I cried to him not wanting him to kill the love of his life. With one fluid movement, he dropped Bella and came lunging at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke screaming doctors and nurses trying to hold me down. Edward had killed them all that's why I was in here for my own protection. Jasper was looking for Edward. I felt a sharp pain in my arm before everything went black. No dreams, no nightmares just a vast emptiness.

It seemed like days before I was able to open my eyes and see the sun shining brightly into my window the bars causing shadows across my room. Dominic walked in as I was sitting up.

"Good to see you're awake." I grimaced at him. "Alright let's talk about what you saw last night."

"I don't want to" I muttered crossing my arms childishly.

"Alice, you know you need to talk. You can't just keep everything bottled up or else you'll explode."

"The sooner the better" I retorted. He shook his head opening my rather large file. "What does it say about me? Out of control, loony person that thinks she is a vampire. Dr. Manchester, you may not believe me but I know it's true. We both do, Carlisle." I had called him by the only name he should recognize.

"Alice, my name is not Carlisle it's Dominic and you know that." He marked something in pen in my paperwork.

I was starting to get angry with him. "What did you just put down?!" I tried to get up but my legs weren't quite working properly yet. "You're name is Carlisle and you're my father!" I yelled feeling frustrated.

"Alice, calm down…" he didn't get a chance to finish before I interrupted.

"Or what you'll give me more medication." I found my strength standing up. "Go ahead make me numb but it will all come back eventually." Dominic put more things into my file knowing each thing I said added more time I was stuck in this…place.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alice…when you're more rational." He walked out and I started pacing. My own brother had killed the only family we both had known leaving me and Jasper to fend for ourselves. I couldn't stand being away from Jasper when I knew a rabid Edward was on the loose.

It was then that I decided to get out of this hell hole and hunt down my rogue brother. This was the only way I could make sense of this hectic life. Kill or be killed that was my choice. I chose to be the murderer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Remember to R&R people! Please and Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I decided to post the next chapter hoping to get new reviews. So please review because if you don't then I don't know if my story is good or not. Please review for my sake! Because if you do I promise to let Jasper hug all of my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the Twilight character...I own only the plot.**

I planned to make my escape at night. No one knew about this plan but me. My medicine lay under my pillow. Grace had been distracted by another nurse while I hid it. Smiling innocently, I pretended to swallow showing her my empty mouth.

As routine, she said "Good girl" and walked out. Knowing I wasn't falling asleep any time soon, I began to pace waiting for the night nurse to check in on me.

Hiding behind a door, I listened to my ragged breathing and erratic beating of my heart. An older nurse walked in leaving the door open as she went to check the bed not seeing my head poke out from the top of the blanket. I had put a pillow under the blanket to make it look like the shape of my body. The bait was taken and I crept out closing the rather large door behind me.

I grinned watching her scramble to the door realizing she had been tricked. Luckily, she was the only nurse on watch at night for my ward so my escape wouldn't be discovered until the morning.

Running down the hallway, I stopped at the front desk knowing I would need to unlock the doors to the front so I could start my search.

I stepped out into the freezing night air only in my pajama pants and tank top. My feet were bare and already freezing. The first place I planned to go was home to get clothes and see my beloved Jasper.

I looked around for a car that I could easily hot wire. A silver Volvo caught my eye and caused my heart to flutter. Could that possibly be Edward's car? As I got closer, I knew it wasn't by the lei hanging around the rear-view mirror. "Alice?" I froze in place recognizing the voice. No, it couldn't be I knew who wasn't working at this time at night. Again I heard the voice, "Alice, is that you?"

Biting my lip, I turned around slowly facing Grace. "I thought you were gone already." Her eyes were wide realizing it was really me.

"What are you doing out here?" she hissed taking a step towards me.

"Stay back, Grace, I don't want to have to hurt you." I backed away from her slowly putting a hand on the hood of the car. I got an idea suddenly. "Grace, is this your car?" I asked completely ignoring the question she had asked me. She nodded slowly. "Mind if I borrow it?"

"Actually, I do…maybe I could drive you to where you're going?" Her suggestion surprised me.

"That would be wonderful." I smiled sweetly walking over to the passenger side.

Grace cautiously unlocked the doors and climbed into the driver's seat. She looked over at me nervously but didn't say a word. I was the one to break the silence. "Why are you helping me escape?"

She drove down the dark street her hands clenched around the steering wheel. The quiet was driving me further into my madness. "Please answer" I said to her rather calmly.

"Because I know it must be hard being locked up in a room and told your whole life was a lie." She looked towards me taking a deep breath.

I know she had something to tell me. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything." Looking out the window, I realized I hadn't told her where Jasper and I lived. "Do you know where you're going?" Grace gave me a quick nod in response. This caused me to stare at her intently. Pausing, I figured out what to say. "How do you know where I live?"

"Alice, I don't know how to tell you this…but I'm…I'm Bella." I froze in my seat letting the words wash over me.

"No…but…how…he…"I was unable to form a full sentence hearing that my best friend had been alive for those past four years watching me. Grace or should I say Bella glanced over at me with an apprehensive look trying to see how I had reacted. All I could do was smile looking at her.

She pulled up to the house that I remembered as being Bella's own. A silver motorcycle sparkled in the light of the headlights. I grinned knowing Jasper was there.

"Jasper" I said breathlessly. Before the car had completely stopped I was out of it running for the door. Opening it, I heard the TV where the news was playing. A new serial killer was on the loose from the sound of it.

My love was asleep on the couch his pale blonde hair a mess. I kneeled down beside him taking in his smell. It had been so long since I had seen him last. "Jasper" I whispered into his ear trying to wake him.

"Alice" he mumbled thinking he was only dreaming that I had returned. I placed a hand on his cheek remembering all his features. His eyes fluttered open. He sat up quickly seeing it was me beside him. "Alice?!"

"Surprise" I smiled. Bella shut the door behind herself. She walked into the living room setting her purse down.

"How did…why did…Bella, I need to talk to you alone." He dragged her into the kitchen. I heard parts of the violent hissing.

"We left her in there for her safety…he's after her…you have to take her back." Bella countered his hissing with her own.

"She needs to know…she can help us…"I stood up going to the kitchen.

"Please don't take me back; I want to help. Let me help!" Tears had sprung to my eyes as I looked between them. Jasper's face immediately softened. He was at my side before I knew it. His arms were around me as he comforted me trying to protect me from the emotional pain I was feeling. "It's horrible in there. The constant screaming…" I shuddered at the mere thought of St. Hayworth's.

"Shh..." he ran his fingers through my tangled hair. "It'll be okay." His gentle voice had soon soothed my tears away.

"Please don't make me go back. I promise to stay out of the way. I just want to help!" I was begging him not to put me back into the mental asylum. Almost on my knees, he took pity on me.

"You don't have to go back. Just stay here and don't go wandering off into the woods…alone at least. I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to you." He cupped my face in both of his hands. "I only did this to keep you safe…so he couldn't get to you." I smiled weakly knowing he was only hiding my from Edward so he couldn't kill me.

"But why a mental asylum? Why tell me my whole life was a lie?" I needed to know before I started to resent him for it. Resent him for torturing me those few years only to keep me safe from my monster of a brother.

Jasper saw the look of resentment in my eyes and dropped his hands. "Because no one would believe that your brother was murdered by a vampire or that you, yourself, was a vampire." My head was spinning. I felt like I had taken my medication after all.

"But I don't glitter in the sunlight or thirst for blood, what is wrong with me?"

Bella stepped forward. "I believe I can answer that." She sat me in a chair at the bad. I kept swinging my feet absentmindedly. "Look, Alice, don't get mad but the medication I've been giving you has been…suppressing your vampiric tendencies." My jaw fell open.

"You've been giving me pills to feed your lies?!" I was outraged. "How did you get the hospital…Dominic…" I muttered. The door opened and closed as someone entered the house.

"I'm home!" The angelic voice called.

"We're in here…Carlisle!" Jasper yelled back. Walking into the kitchen, he poured himself something that looked like red wine. He didn't notice me until he turned back around to face us. Seeing me, he almost spit out his drink.

"Alice?! I thought you might be here after hearing about a missing patient of mine. I thought you would come here first." He smiled and then looked nervously down. "I can explain everything…"

"No need to explain" I said putting a hand up to stop him from saying another word. "They've already told me everything." I gave him a small smile to reassure him.

To lighten the mood, I chuckled. Jasper looked at me wide eyed like I was a nuclear bomb about to go off. "What? I'm happy to be home." I kissed his cheek and hopped down from the chair.

"Where are you going?" Jasper questioned me.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm wearing a tank top and pajama pants. I would like to change into something warmer. I didn't think I needed to ask your permission." I crossed my arms staring him in the eyes.

"You don't…I just don't want you wandering around here alone. At least while he's on the loose." Jasper's eyes turned dark. I noticed for the first time how truly pale he was.

"He has a name and it's Edward. Please don't put all the blame on him. It's my fault he snapped." I bit my lip glancing at Bella. "Maybe we should all take a seat in the living room."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, So I noticed that people put me on alert but didn't review. It would be awesome if those people would review. No pressure or anything it just tells me which parts I need to work on and stuff. Oh and I also noticed the title doesn't match the story anymore so I am looking for suggestions. Place them in your reviews. Anyway all of you that did review rock my ruby slippers!!!**

**Alice!**

We all sat down and I took a calming breath. "It was a few years ago, I had been having strange visions for a few weeks. Many of them included me and Edward fighting to the death. Then one morning, I had the most horrible vision…" I glanced at Bella fighting sobs creeping up my throat. "It was about you, Bella, Edward and I were caught up in fighting when stupid you thought that you could stop us. I watched as Edward turned on you, his one true love, and drain you of your blood." I took a deep breath staring into their shocked faces. "I told Edward at once what I had seen but he wouldn't believe me. He grew angry with me...his rage…"

Jasper grabbed my hand holding it gently in both of his. "It's okay; you don't have to say anymore we know where it goes from there." His firm hands were my sanctuary.

"No, I have to finish." I smiled weakly my bottom lip trembling. "He lunged at me…but Emmett got in front of me being the protective brother he was. I listened as the two clashed and screamed when I heard the tearing of limbs. By the time I stopped Edward, Emmett was in pieces burning. Rosalie went after Edward avenging her mate's death. She met the same fate." I finally broke down completely. Jasper pulled me close to his chest rocking me back and fourth.

"That's enough for tonight; you've had through a lot the past few years." He brushed the hair out of my eyes. "You need to rest now…" I just nodded allowing him to pick up my frail frame. He started humming to me. I don't remember reaching the bedroom or getting warmer pajamas on.

The constant humming lulled me into my dreams, no, not dreams…nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was running through the overly green forest. A snarl rang out somewhere behind me. He came out of nowhere and hit me in the chest knocking the breath out of me. I got up in a hurry holding my side. "Edward" I hissed.

He grinned at me baring his teeth. His crimson eyes took in my weak human form. But I couldn't be human; I was supposed to be a vampire.

"Hello, Alice" He took a step towards me and I backed away. My ribs ached. I watched him crouch looking like a large cat. "Ready to die?" He lunged at me but by then I had found my vampiric speed and quickly stepped to the side. His eyes flared. "Back to normal…good."

Edward made another move towards me, but I countered his attack. Our hits came together with the sounds of boulders hitting each other. He snapped me arm but it soon was healing itself.

"Alice, this is for the best. You need to die so that Bella can live." He stared into my eyes his steadily turned back into topaz. "I can't lose her."

"But why must I die?" I didn't want to end my life.

"Because then she won't have to die. She won't have to come between us and tempt me with her sweet scented blood." I stood frozen to the ground. He came to be right in front of me taking my neck in his hand. "I'm sorry, Alice." Gasping for air, I felt him crushing my throat in his one granite hand lifting me up off the ground.

"No!" I screamed sitting up a cold sweat drenching my long-sleeved shirt. Jasper sat in a rocking chair across the room, and in vampire speed he was holding me in his arms.

"It's okay! He's not here. No one's going to hurt you." I sobbed into his chest holding onto his shirt wetting it with my tears. "I won't let him get you…" My sobs didn't stop until I had no more tears to cry. I was dried up now…empty. Jasper still held me probably feeling every emotion I was; fear, anxiety, and sadness. I was torturing him with each feeling.

"Jasper, I'm sorry." His eyes showed his confusion as I pulled away from him. "If I hadn't told him about my vision none of this would have happened." I was angry at myself. Feeling horrible that I had caused Edward to snap, I got up and started packing a bag filled with warm clothes. I had to get away from them all. No one would see me die by Edward's hands. I had to end it all.

"Where are you going?" Jasper inquired a hint of worry in his tone.

"Canada" I said simply. He grabbed my hands in his. Blinking back a fresh wave of tears, I looked down at my feet.

"You can't! Why are you leaving?! What was the point of keeping you safe if you were just going to walk out there to him, Alice? He'll crush you especially since you're human. You don't stand a chance."

I avoided his eyes not wanting to tell him the truth. Jasper could read my actions. "You can't honestly mean you're going to let him…" As an answer, I didn't say anything and tried to escape his tightening grip. "Please, don't…I don't want to lose you…not again."

"I have to…Bella has to live." He let me go slowly. "She has to live a full life. I've already lived…well I've lived long enough. I've seen everything, been everywhere, and have had enough love to last me for the rest of eternity." I tried not to see this as good bye but that really was what it was. "Don't worry about me…I'll be fine."

"But the drug hasn't worn off yet. You'll be in pain phasing back into a vampire."

"I'll stop in a hotel and wait for it to wear off." He knew he couldn't change my mind.

"Is there anyway to stop you?" I shook my head knowing I was losing the love of my existence. Jasper took my face in both of his hands kissing me passionately. My tears silently rolled down my cheeks. I pushed at his chest trying to push him away. Jasper held me tightly against him.

"Stop" I mumbled against his lips. My knees were weak and shaky when he pulled away. "I can't do this…not now."

"It was just something to remember me by." Zipping my duffle bag up, he handed it to me. I put on a pair of jeans and slid on a pair of tennis shoes. "I love you" he whispered in my ear softly. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do to not return those three small words.

I stormed down the stairs past a confused looking Carlisle and Bella. Jasper watched from the bedroom window. "Motorcycle or car" I thought to myself looking at each of my choices.

Carlisle's car was a better choice with the tinted windows. I had lied to Jasper I wasn't going to Canada. South America was much more suited for what I was going to do. Edward would come for me; I was sure of it but at least Bella would be safe here in Forks.

I drove until I felt the fire burning in my veins. It had been two days since I had left Forks, and I was fighting exhaustion. The pain was intensifying as I pulled in the rest stop. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, I fought the pain; if I had been vampire, I would've broke it to pieces.

My scream went silent as my voice grew hoarse. No one came by my car. The pain was unbearable. I wished that Jasper was with me holding my hand. I wanted death but knew I wasn't going to get it here.

The fire went through my body slowly changing me. I felt my heart slowing. My eyes closed accepting the change. I could feel the hunger growing. I guess it didn't take as long for me to turn back, or was it that I had been unconscious the whole time?

"Jasper" I muttered though I knew he wasn't there. He would never be there.

Dry sobs crept my throat but I fought them knowing I had to feed. I stepped out of the car stretching my sore limbs. The moon overhead caused me to have an eerie glow. Making sure there weren't any humans, I ran into the woods that surrounded the area. I knew there had to be some animals had to be hiding in. My new found speed gave me a thrill as I stalked my prey.

JASPER POV

I paced in my room wondering if my Alice was okay. The emotions downstairs were driving me mad pretty soon I would be the one in the mental asylum. I could feel Bella's worry for both Alice and Edward.

It had been three days and no word. I had nothing of her but the kiss I had given her before she had left. Carlisle kept telling me it was for the best but I didn't want to believe it. His words were supposed to be reassuring. But I found them to be fuel to my fears. I walked by the mirror staring into my reflection.

My eyes had turned black having not fed in weeks in constant worry of Alice and Edward. My pale blonde hair was shaggy and hairs were out of place. I was not the picture of perfection, not when I knew my beloved was in trouble.

That's when I smelled him. There was no mistaking it. He was watching the house. Quickly, I waked to the window staring out into the night. I felt his pain as he wished to touch his Bell. He stood in the driveway and glanced in my direction.

Carlisle must have felt something amiss since he walked outside. I climbed out of the window landing beside my adoptive father. I let a snarl escape my lips.

He put his hand up hi scarlet eyes kept looking between us. "I just want to see her." We both crouched ready to attack.

"She's not here." I thought he meant Alice, and I wasn't going to tell him anything. I kept thinking about my motorcycle to keep my thoughts blocked.

"Don't lie, I can smell her. I can smell my sweet Bella." Bella peeked her head out of the door having heard her name. His eyes brightened. "Bella?"

We could see that she was trembling as she walked out. "Edward" her voice cracked.

Edward tried to step forward, but I growled as a warning. Bella walked forward. "You shouldn't be here." I nodded agreeing with her.

"I had to see you, my angel." She closed her eyes probably listening to the angelic sound of his voice. "I can't live without you." His voice was filled with guilt.

I held Bella back from Edward not trusting him. Edward glared at me. "Let her go!" I felt the hatred emitting off of him. The neighbors were starting to look out of their windows at us. "She has the right to choose between me and you."

Bella looked at me. "I want to stay here, Edward, leave." She hurried back into the house. Carlisle went inside to comfort Bella leaving Edward and I outside. We stared at each other not breathing. Black staring into burgundy.

"So how is my beloved sister? Still telling her she's crazy?" He sniffed the air. "If I'm not mistaken she was here a few days ago." I stiffened narrowing my eyes. "Where did she go, Jasper?" He was trying to get inside my head.

"I'm not telling you, brother, stop trying to read my thoughts." I watched him grimace.

"You know she lied to you." How could he know what she had said? "She would never go to Canada it was never for her. Mexico sounds more like her kind of place."

"You better not lay a hand on her!" He could see he had hit a nerve.

"Don't worry I'll let my decisions do the work. By the time she sees what I'm going to do to her and to you she will be insane…oh yes, my decisions should be torture enough for her."

I tensed up unable to hold in anymore anger or hate; I went at him.

**A/N: Now it's your job to click the little GO button and review my story!! Without reviews I don't know if I should continue the story or not. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The great Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its character. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I had a lot going on! Thanks to those of you who have reviewed I really appreciate it! So please review…the sooner you review the sooner you get an update. Anyway on with the story!!**

**Alice POV**

I stared blankly at the dead doe in my hands. "Jasper" my hands trembled as I dropped the doe and ran for the car. A silver cell phone was in my duffle bag along with a wad of money.

My fingers shook as I dialed the number.

"Hello, sister" I gasped hearing Edward.

"Where is he?" I asked the fear showing in the tone of my voice.

"Burning just like Emmett did."

"You lie!" I cried out not wanting to think that my only love had died.

"Do I?" He retorted. Edward was tricking me, but I didn't want to think about it. Now I had to see if what he said was true. No! I couldn't go back not when I was so close to escaping.

Edward brought me out of my thoughts. "Where are you, Alice?" His sweet voice was filled with malice. "You're going to South America, correct?"

I hung up the phone knowing he was after me. Italy was the only place I could go. My heart would have been crushed if it had been beating.

I pulled onto the freeway. No one was out at three in the morning. The speedometer hit almost 125, and I wasn't breathing. Biting my lip, I stopped at the border pulling off to the side of the road. Bella only had Carlisle, and he was no match for Edward alone. I couldn't leave them to be at the mercy of that monster.

Letting out a sigh, I turned around. "I'm coming guys."

It only took me a little over four days to get back to Forks. Carlisle and Bella ran out hearing the car. I looked between them seeing their shocked faces. "I called…it was Edward…not Jasper." They parted letting my run into the house.

There he was with his eyes closed his pale flesh marred with crescent marks. I bit my lip taking a deep breath. "Jasper" his name came out in a whisper knowing he would be able to hear me. "Jasper, please open your eyes." He stirred but didn't open his eyes.

**Jasper POV**

I could hear an angel's voice. Was I dead? This had to be Heaven if my Alice was back. I opened up seeing her face but it wasn't like I wanted to be. Her eyes were full of pain, and she was fighting to keep herself composed. "Alice?"

She smiled weakly her bottom lip trembled. I put a hand to her cheek caressing it lovingly feeling her cool skin. "Am I dead? Is this Heaven?"

Alice shook her head. Sadness and pain came off of her in waves. "No, you're not dead." She looked at me growing happy. "I thought Edward had killed you. I didn't want Carlisle to have to face Edward alone." Sitting up, I looked at her.

"It's okay. I'm alive and here."

"I called your cell phone but Edward answered. He said he had killed you just like had had killed Emmett and Rosalie. I was just going to run and not believe it, but I couldn't knowing that monster was here." I looked at her feeling what she had been feeling. "Living without you was impossible."

"You are truly my angel" I said staring into her eyes. She looked at me as if she was in shock. I brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Are you okay?" She just nodded and got up. Alice left the room, and I couldn't see where she went off to.

**Alice POV**

I went into the bathroom taking gulps of air. Edward had tricked me just to get me back so he could play with me. Jasper was alive and now Bella was in trouble.

My reflection caught my eye and I looked up. Black eyes stared at me observing the unruly hair that was past my shoulders. A pair of blue handled scissors gave me an idea. I kept looking between the scissors and the mirror. My grip on the sink tightened almost breaking it. The scissors glittered in the light as I picked them up.

Nervously, I cut into my hair feeling a slight rush. I kept cutting until Jasper hurried in pulling them away from me. Locks of my hair littered the floor. I sank to my knees from the shock of everything. Jasper kneeled down beside me still bare-chested holding me tightly.

"What are you doing?" I couldn't look at him in the eyes afraid of how I would look. "Did you think cutting your hair would change anything?"

I tried to break away but his grip was bone crushing. "Just stop! I can do what I want! You don't love me!" Covering my mouth, I looked at Jasper wide-eyed. Then I uncovered it saying what I felt. "You only felt pity on me…"

Jasper immediately let go of me. "I don't love you? After all I've done for you, I don't love you? I fought Edward to save you…but no…of course I did it because I don't love you" the last part was filled with sarcasm. He stood up in vampire speed and ran out of the house.

This was one of those times that I wished I was human. I wanted to plunge the scissors that were on the floor into my heart. Just to end everyone's suffering.

I blanked out having a vision. A purple pillar of smoke filled the night with an eerie glow. My brother stood in front of it looking crazed as always. I stepped forward the stench of gasoline torturing my sensitive sense of smell.

Two bodies were in the fire. I bit my lip thinking about who they were. It couldn't be Jasper and me. I had convinced him to run away by saying hurtful things.

"Jasper" I whispered. I head a scream from somewhere close. Bella lay on the ground writhing in agony. Her pale skin was becoming even paler.

Edward didn't flinch as she screamed out again. I wanted to help her and make all her pain go away. Wanting the vision to end, I closed my eyes.

Opening the, back up, I saw I was back in the bathroom. I stood up my legs a little shaky. "Jasper" I was an idiot. He loved me; everything he had ever done had been for me.

My cell phone rang in the other room. I walked into the living room picking it up.

"Hello?" I already knew who it was.

"Meet me in La Push in fifteen minutes." The phone clicked telling me the conversation was over.

I had pushed everyone that I cared about away. No one would notice if one mental case died. Biting my lip, I wrote a note to Carlisle and Bella knowing somewhere in their hearts they would have to miss me at least a little bit.

The note was simple and to the point. This was all going to end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTIME SKIPXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The La Push border was dark and forbidden as I stopped the Mercedes. A shadow came out of the forest as I turned off the engine.

Getting out of the car, Edward came closer. "How are you, Alice?"

"Shut up, Edward! Let's just finish this." I crossed my arms waiting for him to make the first move.

He circled me. My eyes followed him. "Come on, brother, didn't Carlisle teach you not to play with your food." I watched as his signature crooked grin made its way onto his face.

"Oh, but I enjoy listening to your strategies. Don't worry Jasper's probably in California by now." He knew my fears. I just closed my eyes for a second and he pounced. My face met the ground leaving a deep hole in the earth. I would just sit there and take it. This was for the ones I love. "Come on, Alice, it's no fun if you don't fight." The venom flowed from my mouth like blood. His crimson eyes pierced me as I got up. "That's my girl."

Edward crouched looking cat-like. I stood there my small hands balled into fists. "What are you waiting for?" I questioned him.

"I'm waiting for you to make a move." I then had a vision. Edward was standing above me. I could hear yells for me to get up.

"Alice, don't give up." If I had been human, I would have been crying. His foot slammed into my chest knocking the breath out of me.

"Yes, sister, get up!" He hissed at me angrily.

I looked over at who was yelling at me. Jasper was being held back by Carlisle who was telling him I could handle myself. Bella stood back with wide eyes. She looked at us with a trembling lip. "Edward, stop!" she cried desperately.

The vision ended as Bella came running towards us. I screamed "no!" hearing something crack. It was my bones. Edward had taken advantage of my power. Dry sobs rocked my body as I stared at him.

"Please don't do this! It doesn't have to be like this…You can change." I whimpered as he crushed my arm all the bones in them breaking.

"No…I can't. I love killing too much." The sound of a motorcycle caused Edward to let go of my arm. I stumbled away holding onto my broken limb as it healed.

Jasper pulled up jumping off the bike. A low growl emitted from him. I limped over. "Jasper, I'm…" I was silenced by my love kissing me. He held me close to his cool body.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Well, the love birds are together again. How touching" He grinned. "Two for one this must be my lucky day" Jasper pushed me behind him.

"Stay back" he whispered to me. I nodded slowly still doubtful to have him fight for me.

"Be careful" I kissed his cheek and stayed back as told to. Realizing I was in no shape to fight my brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Living in a Dream is back for one more chapter. Sadly, I think this is the last chapter. Song that inspired this chapter was Solemn Hour by Within Temptation. Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I wrote the 5th chapter but then I lost it. But now I found it so yay! Oh, by the way this is in Alice's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…though Emmett shall be soon! Muahahahaha!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5**

I watched as the two brothers faced off preparing to fight. Both sets of eyes black as night with fury. Jasper was feeding off of Edward's hatred for us. Neither of them breathed as they stood there staring into each other's eyes. They finally pounced like two wolves aiming at the throats.

Their collision was hard and loud enough to cause an avalanche. I covered my sensitive ears not wanting to hear the snapping of jaws or tearing of limbs if it got that far. My heart told me to look away from the battle, but I couldn't knowing that I had to watch my love so I could jump in if needed.

Then before I knew it Edward had Jasper pinned to the ground by his foot at his neck pressing down.

"No, Edward, don't!" I turned around hearing Bella's panicked voice. My brother saw Bella and let his foot up. My beloved just laid there as if stunned.

I ran over to him brushing the hair out of his eyes helping him to sit up. Bella watched us glancing at her fallen angel. My eyes were only for my mate. "I'm so sorry. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't have these visions." Jasper was fighting to keep composure with all these different types of emotions around him.

"I love you, Alice…nothing will change that. I won't let Edward hurt you because of your visions. Your visions helped us never forget that." He kissed my cheek getting to his feet quickly.

"No, don't do this Jasper. I started this I should finish it." He was about to protest but I put a hand up. "Let me do this on my own. I may be small, but I am a vampire." I smiled weakly trying to gather my courage.

Gracefully, I walked in front of Bella glaring at Edward. "You'll have to get through me to get to Bell." For that I was smacked into a tree easily snapping it in half. The fallen angel grinned seeing me get to my feet going towards Bella. We both shouted in unison at each other "Don't you dare touch her!"

**Bella's POV**

I could hear Alice and Edward say in unison not to touch me. The only thing was that I wanted his touch. I wanted to feel his granite hands on my body. It had been ages since he had been exiled by the Cullens and since we had kissed.

His hand was outstretched to me waiting for me to go closer. Looking at Alice and Jasper, I thought about how I was ruining everything they had done for me. I would die for my Adonis if it meant saving everyone else. Little did I know Edward had something else planned for them that I didn't know about.

Biting my lip, I let him take my hand and pull me into his embrace. His stone like arms holding me to him. I shivered from his cool body against mine.

"No!" Alice and Jasper yelled together. His lips were at my neck kissing it softly.

"You will be mine forever" My heart hammered in my chest. Alice said something but I couldn't hear her from the rushing of blood to my head. Before I could react to anything, Edward had bitten into my neck letting his venom flow through my body.

The fire began, and I screamed out in pain. Edward laid me down on the ground. I couldn't hear anything anyone was saying. The pain made the blood rush to my ears. Writhing on the ground in pain, I wished for death.

**Jasper POV**

I jumped up watching as Alice flew into a tree bringing it down from the force. She got up rather quickly unscathed. Edward and she went for Bella at the same time. "Don't you dare touch her!" They yelled at each other.

Bella went to Edward being held in his arms. He whispered something in her ear. I could see her trembling. Alice took a step towards them. "Don't change her, Edward, come back to us. Don't bite her, please" she was begging him to give Bella eternal life.

We both were helpless as he bit into the tender flesh of her pale neck. Alice stiffened hearing her best friend scream in pain. He laid poor, fragile Bella on the ground near his feet as she writhed in pain.

"She'll be mine forever now" the air around me was filled with Bella's sickly sweet scent. It intoxicated me. I couldn't be weak not now when Alice needed me most.

"Edward, you shouldn't have…you damned her to a life she should never have to live." I voiced my thoughts trying to fight the monster within.

My brother looked at his beloved realization showing in his eyes. "What have I done?" Alice and I stayed where we were in case this was a trap. "I took her soul…now she'll never be an angel." His sudden demeanor changed as he fell to his knees. He stared at the ground perfectly still like a statue. Edward's expression never changed from the guilty one until he looked at us.

His eyes were filled with hatred and pain. Bella let out another ear-piercing scream. Edward tensed up listening to her agony. I noticed his eyes flicker towards Alice.

"It's your fault; she wouldn't have come if you hadn't of. You came even after you saw this happening. It's all your fault!" He was crazed once again as he glared at my wife.

I stood in front of her. The blank look in her eyes told me she was having another vision. "You won't lay a hand on her." A crooked smile made my brother's face look more like a psycho killer than the cautious vampire brother I had once known.

He leapt at us causing Alice to scream out remembering when Emmett had tried to protect her.

**Alice POV**

Jasper was supporting me and waiting for me to come out of the vision I had been having. The whole family was there just staring at me. Edward wasn't coming at me trying to kill me. Bella wasn't letting out blood curdling screams. Nothing horrible was happening.

Seeing Edward, I growled crouching down ready to fight him. He only gave me a weird look. Bella must have heard my growl because she came bounding down the stairs from Edward's room. "What's going on?" her voice sounded concerned.

I grabbed her into a tight bone crushing hug. "You're not dead…" she raised an eye brow.

"No, I'm not dead at least not that I know of. Still have a beating heart." I hugged her again just as tightly. My hugs were rivaling Emmett's. This was so strange to see everyone just as it had been a few years ago in my vision.

Rose and Emmett were holding each other and exchanging looks that told me they were thinking about me. I didn't care just as long as I had my family back the way it was.

Jasper snaked his arm around my waist. "So what was your vision about?" Edward was waiting for my answer because I had my mind blocked off from him not wanting the vision to come true.

"It was nothing just a nightmare, I don't want to go through again." I gave him a bright smile glad that it had just been a vision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: So this is the first official fanfic that I have finished! Thanks for staying with me! You guys rock! Be sure to read my other Twilight stories!!**


End file.
